Resignación
by Lalix
Summary: Por él sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que le subían desde el vientre a la garganta... Pero finalmente todos morían en resignación.Sabía muchas cosas, pero le falta saber la más importante.


_**Pequeño Oneshot...**_

_**Obviamente de la pareja que más amo.**_

_**Ustedes dirán que merece.**_

_**Para que decir lo obvio.. los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling...**_

**Resignación. **

Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que le subían desde el vientre a la garganta... Pero finalmente todos morían en resignación.

Trataba de fijar su vista y concentración hacia el libro de Runas abierto en la misma página que hace media hora. Pero su mente volvía a esa tarde y ya no sentía ganas de intentar pillar la lectura.

La leña se consumía ante su mirada, la sala común de los premios anuales se iluminaba levemente por algunas velas. Y ella seguía recostada sobre el sillón, con el cabello recogido desordenadamente en un moño alto, vestida con una polera algo mas grande que su talla y un pequeño pantaloncillo a tono. Cómoda en posición, pero con la mente divagando en tonterías.

Pensando en cosas que no quería pensar, porque era triste pensar. Y ella no era de las que les gustaba estar triste.

Hace algunos minutos se habían ido sus amigos a la sala común de Griffindor, pasó la tarde con ellos porque insistían en que algo le sucedía. Y era cierto... pero qué les iba a decir... La verdad??

Odiaba mentirle a sus amigos, pero si se enteraban que su tristeza se debía a "él" seguramente lo matarían. Y no sin antes lanzarle unos cuantos cruciatos.

Debía auto convencerse que nada pasaba, debía dejar de pensar en el objeto de su no deseo, debía dejar de pensar en la persona que no quería ver.

Eso era fácil, solo debía leer un buen libro y olvidaría todos los problemas que no tenía.

Suspiró otra vez con resignación mientras cerraba el libro. Alcanzó el de transformaciones y lo abrió en una página cualquiera. Después de todo era su materia favorita. Leyó el título con algo de sorpresa y hasta con frustración "Transformación avanzada de seres humanos en roedores", bufó con algo de rabia cerró el libro con fuerza y lo lanzó nada delicadamente hacia la mesa. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y lanzó un gritito de frustración. Estaba cansada de sentirse así de tonta e inútil. Debía encontrar algo que hacer y en que centrar sus pensamientos. Dio vuelta su mirada por la sala común... y si ordenaba un poco??.. eso era! Remodelaría ese lugar hasta quedar lo suficientemente cansada para dormir durante toda la noche.

Se levantó con un ánimo que ni ella sabía de donde sacó, se paró a un lado del sillón en donde minutos antes descansaba y determinó que no quedaría mal en un ángulo mas cercano al fuego de la chimenea... así cuando tuviese que leer en las Navidades pronto a llegar no debería tirarse 3 mantas encima para entrar en calor.

Estaba comenzando a mover el sillón cuando sintió el cuadro de la entrada, atrás de ella, abrirse... como si ubiesen abierto una poción de amortentia, el olor a menta le llegó directamente a la nariz. Nublando un poco sus ojos y la momentanea energía adquirida. No se volteó a ver quien había llegado, sabía perfectamente que quien estaba observando sus movimientos era la última persona a quien quería ver en esos momentos. Bufó bajito, reprimiéndose instantaneamente por hacerlo... no le debía dar mayor importancia que la que tenía.

_**- Qué haces?-**_ Pregunta bastante burda.. claro que sabía que estaba haciendo, Merlin!

_**- Qué crees?, juego Quidditch en la sala común-**_ bravo!, un punto para Hermione cero para el idiota. Su tono irónico fue bastante acorde a la situación y seguramente él ya no querría seguir hablando...

_**- Granger, aún bajo los efectos de un Imperius no podrías jugar Quidditch **_–maldita sonrisa molesta- _** Me refiero a qué haces moviendo MI sillón?- **_ genial, él quería buscar conversación. Justo cuando solo quería patear al estúpido de ... un momento, acaso dijo...

_**- TÚ sillón?!... desde cuando es TÚ sillón?!. Te recuerdo que nada en esta sala común te pertenece. Además si tuviésemos que ponerle dueño a el sillón debería ser mío, YO paso mas tiempo aquí que tú, YO lo limpio y lo ordeno cada tarde, YO...**_ - se dio la vuelta para encarárlo pero su sonrisa perfecta... mente irritante la detuvo. - _**me estás cargando verdad?.**_

_**- Por supuesto, hoy estas irritable... digo, más de lo común.**_ - su media sonrisa se acentuó más. Ya no le bastaba con lo de esa tarde sino que ahora venía como si nada a terminar de amargarle el día. _**–Qué sucede, acaso estás en "esos" días- **_dijo gesticulizando las comillas con las manos y con cara, según Hermione, de idiota.

Ella, orgullosa y sin ganas de seguirle el estúpido juego se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir moviendo el estúpido sillón, para cansarse pronto y tomar una estúpida siesta.- _**Capullo **_– fin de la discusión.

- _**No estás enojada conmigo cierto?- **_La chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando se encontró con un perfecto y pálido rostro demasiado cerca del propio. Se alejó algo ruborizada y lo miró en todo su esplendor. Recorrió con su vista al chico con perfecto cuerpo envasado en un traje de Quidditch, seguramente venía de los entrenamientos ya que el agua escurría por su cabello hasta su fino rostro. El verde y el plata lo hacían ver mucho más guapo. Frunció el ceño y lo vio apoyado en el sillón que ELLA estaba moviendo.

_**- No tendría motivos para estarlo... –**_ su voz sonó bastante resignada. Signo de que su rabia se había esfumado y la pena volvía a ella. Desistió en su intento de una remodelación y bajo los hombros en señal de rendición- _** No tengo ganas de discutir ni contigo ni con nadie Malfoy.. estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. **_– acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones verde y escarlata.

- _**Vamos!.. estoy de bastantes ánimos. No jugaremos hoy a la serpiente y el león, gatita?-**_ la incitó él a seguir su juego.. la chica se detuvo al pié de las escaleras.

_**- Creo saber la razón de tu alza de ánimo Malfoy... y no, hoy no quiero discutir contigo- **_ sus hombros se bajaron más de lo que estaban y ni siquiera volteó un poco el rostro. Apretó un poco su puño antes de continuar-... _**y no me llames "gatita". Si quieres una estúpida mascota búscala fuera de esta sala común. **_– se dispuso a seguir con su camino, pero un blanquesina mano la detuvo. Malfoy la dio vuelta y resultado de estar dos escalones más arriba que él quedaron cara a cara.

_**- Creo no haber entendido... no tienes ganas de discutir como siempre?, ni siquiera un poco?- **_preguntó con cara de cachorro sin dueño y mirando divertidamente sus ojos.

Ella resopló y subió su mirada- _**acaso no tienes a nadie más quien molestar, algún chico de primero que le tenga miedo al príncipe de Slytherin, a alguna idiota de sexto de Huplepuff.- **_ soltó ya irritada por la insistencia del rubio..

_**- Debo asumir que estás celosa entonces?.- **_la miró con ¿ternura?.

_**- No son celos .. no tendría por qué.- **_él sonrió.

_**- Entonces confías en mi gatita?- **_ella sonrió mas.

_**- Tu y yo no tenemos nada Malfoy... no sueñes que tendré celos de tus conquistas semanales, lo único que compartimos nosotros dos es el honor de ser premios anuales. **_

_**Ni siquiera somos amigos. Estoy enfadada por algo que nada tiene que ver contigo, y no te lo contaré así que ni pienses en preguntármelo. Si tengo que descargarme con alguien sería con Harry o Ron o cualquier otra persona que tenga mas valor sentimental para mi. – **_lo miró ahora orgullosa y más segura a cada palabra que decía. Él estaba tratando de recuperarse de este ataque desprovisto de razón, y totalmente ilógico. Aún así algo se removió con el roce de sus palabras en su rostro, con ella seria y algo sonrosada por la cercanía y por la pasión de sus palabras. Estaba debatiéndose en qué debería decir ahora.. no la dejaría con la última palabra. Pero ella lo hizo caer, fue más rápida y algo ilusa. Pronunció las únicas palabras que lo harían reaccionar. Con clara pronunciación y conteniendo la rabia- _**y no me digas gatita.**_

Se encontró de pronto con sus labios envueltos en otros mas cálidos y ásperos. No pudo prever la reacción del rubio. Sus dudas y penas que la invadieron durante todo el día de pronto la abandonaron y pudo respirar tranquila.

Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Respondió el beso con pasión contenida. Draco tomó la cintura de Hermione con una mano y la otra la bajó hasta su muslo. Tocándolo con un gran sentido de posesión. Ella como respondiendo a su invitación levantó ambas piernas y las enrolló en torno al chico. Dejándose llevar por él cayeron al sillón...

_**- Bienvenida a MI sillón.- **_dijo separándose un poco y sonriéndole a sus labios.

_**- No tientes al destino Draco Malfoy aún estoy enfadada- **_respondió al amago de burla del rubio y enseguida continuó el beso con más pasión mientras desataba la capa del uniforme de Quidditch.

_**- Dijiste que no estabas enojada conmigo... Adriane es solo una chica que me encuentra endemoniadamente guapo – **_se separó un poco más para sacarse por completo la capa- _**además, no es muggle el dicho "los celos mataron a la gatita"? **_

Hermione paró en su que hacer y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Toda posibilidad de reconciliación quedó en el suelo junto con el cuerpo del muchacho cuando cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

_**- Idiota.- **_se paró del sillón y subió a velocidad alarmante la escalera. Draco solo reaccionó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse en un portazo.

La chica se lanzó a su cama con los ojos cerrados y suspiró con frustación.

Resignación, eso era lo que sentía cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Todas las semanas lo veía en el mismo pasillo con una nueva "conquista", le enfermaba el descaro que tenía ya que sabía que ella y sus amigos pasaban por ahí cada Miércoles a la misma hora. No soportaba el hecho de que le gustara que lo descubriera, como recordándole que ella era una mas en su vida y nadie en su corazón. Como todos los Miércoles Hermione escuchó golpes en su puerta, como todos los Miércoles suspiró con resignación y se levantó a paso cansado. Sabía que era una más, y nada importante para él, sabía que lo seguiría viéndolo cada semana con una mujer distinta, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Sabía que seguiría cayendo en sus brazos cuando él le dijera que "solo era una chica que me encuentra endemoniadamente guapo", sabía que lo dejaría solo en la sala común y que él iría hasta su habitación a buscarla, sabía que lo dejaría pasar y se besarían con pasión, que caerían a la cama y despertarían juntos cada Jueves. Sabía que se rendiría a Malfoy siempre, sabía que estaba enamorada, ya lo sabía y se resignaba a ello.

Se resignaba porque no sabía que Draco Malfoy... también la amaba.

_**Bueno.. ustedes dirán, que mal!...**_

_**Creánme que es verdad cuando les digo que a mi tampoco me convence..**_

_**Pero que le vamos a hacer.. tenía ganas de escribir algo bien raro entre Draco y Herms..**_

_**Bien, bien, pero bien raro XD**_

_**Saludos y pronto vendré con algo que no merezca tomates podridos y sus derivados..**_

_**Kisses**_

_**xauxau**_


End file.
